Gromit
' Gromit' (usually nicknamed "Lad"or "Mate" by Wallace) is Wallace's sidekick, best friend, and pet dog. Gromit is the brains behind the duo; and often rolls his eyes at Wallace's mad antics and ideas, often having to saving Wallace from many scrapes and calamities. Born on February 12th[1], Gromit went on to be graduated from "Dogwarts University" with a double first in Engineering for Dogs.[2] He enjoys knitting, playing cards, reading the newspaper,building stuff, and cooking. His prized possessions include his alarm clock, bone, brush, and a framed photo of himself with Wallace. He also cherished his giant vegetable marrow grown for the annual Giant Vegetable Competition shown in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is also very handy with electronic equipment and often helps Wallace with his many inventions. It is also shown that he is an excellent airplane pilot, being able to fly just about any kind of small plane. In A Close Shave, he flew a small monoplane with a porridge gun against Preston, the evil dog, and he was able to pilot a toy biplane in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, though this is hard to explain since the plane was a toy and not meant to fly. He also showed little trouble operating the plane's bomb doors in order to get rid of Philip, his nemesis. He is sensitive, intelligent, resourceful and holds a genuine affection for his master. He remains loyal to Wallace, even at his own expense or when Wallace's contraptions inevitably blow up in his face. Being less eccentric than Wallace, Gromit is much more aware than Wallace, and is better at recognizing if someone has villainous plans or not. He is also shown to be very annoyed with Wallace when he makes friends with someone who could be a possible threat to both of them, such as in [http://wallaceandgromit.wikia.com/wiki/A_Matter_of_Loaf_and_Death A Matter of Loaf and Death], ''when he gets mad after Wallace tolerates having Piella Bakewell in the house. Overall, Gromit is a bigger threat to villains as well, being able to cope with them better than Wallace and doing more to prevent such evil plans such as diamond stealing, and butchering sheep. Gromit is loyal to his master at all times, even though Wallace frequently annoys or irritates him. Just one example of this unshakable loyalty and his strong sense of justice is in The Wrong Trousers, where even having a gun pointed at himself doesn't stop him from saving his master and obeying the law. Though there have been times where Gromit has been wrongly accused of injustice, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell, although he didn't, which shouldn't be hard to believe, seeing Gromit has no visible mouth. Despite this, he does occasionally ignore or simply refuse to do what Wallace says, such as in ''A Close Shave, where Shaun was eating Wallace's cheese and Gromit was ordered to go for him, but didn't. Gromit has a good nature and is kind at heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favourable comparisons to Buster Keaton.[3]Although at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "KornFlakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. role in the series he is still the same and roxy and slightly under whats he;s say without body language. Category:Heroes Category:Celtonion Category:Dog